


Raising ink

by SweetSugerApple



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Core Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Feral Behavior, Homelessness, Ink, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Soulless Inktale Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSugerApple/pseuds/SweetSugerApple
Summary: I always liked the image of ink being a homeless hobo skeleton creature with no sense of shame or social norms, having no idea how to math because they have no actually education and basically clinical insane, I also like to imagine that by following his rule of "don't interfere with the goings on of the multiverse" he would act feral as fuckSo this is exactly what this is, dream and blue basically trying to tame the multiverse guardian ink.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55





	1. Catching calamari

**Author's Note:**

> Who is ready for ink to be a feral fuck. I am.

* * *

Throughout the multiverse whenever something of importance seemed to happen, 'it' would be there. Whenever an 'anomaly' was investigated, there would be evidence of 'it' being there. there would be mysterious stains littering the ground among kicked up dirt or snow, like a horrific murder scene, a black vile smelling liquid that many had identified as ink, only to be baffled when the scans report only error signs and corrupted finding.

Reported sighting of a strange 'monster' that stuck to the shadows seemingly watching from afar, unheard apart from the sound of crunching leaves, or the sudden snap of a twig, then the glimpse of a white black and brown before nothing, seemingly appearing and disappearing as fast as one could fully register what they had even witnessed, so fast that many questioned if they had even seen anything in the first place

There had even been reports from world's unaffected by any type of anomaly about the black liquid found outside of restaurant bins and occasionally in the middle shops that had been broken into and had many of it's items stolen, the investigations always ending up abandoned, with the only clues they could find being the same inky liquid and that all the items stolen had all been edibles, mostly junk food and strangely beef jerky, lots of beef jerky.

either way, 'it' always seemed to show up before or after big events would unfold, almost like 'it' knew something was about to go down.

The reports were endless, and yet no one seemed to be able connect the dots, aside from him and a small few others.

Dream pondered as he sat snuggled against the trunk of the large tree, high above away from the dangers of the forest below, a seemingly ungodly place for many to nap, but a good enough resting place if dream had any say in the matter.

Big events in the multiverse where far and few between luckily, very few were unlucky enough to witness or god forbid, become involved in solving an error in the world like Dream had sadly, far to many times to count.

It made sense that word of this mystery had not become talk to the travelers of the multiverse, much less see the pattern that had repeated time and time again.

but to be fair, many also didn't live for as long as dream had so far...

It had been alarming to figure out whatever 'it' was, that it must be connected to the anomalies that occurred, the first time he had even encountered an anomaly, he had only been 100, barely managing to survive the life of a hobo outcode, and still freshly tramatized from both the loss of his sibling to madness and the slaughter of his world.

But when he looked back at the recorded account of the event, sure enough, a small seemingly innocent line mentioning the discovery of that same dark inky liquid.

Proof that 'it' has been around for a long long time.

Whatever 'it' was, 'it' had to do with the unnatural goings on in some way shape or form, and that's why dream was on a self imposed mission

Capture 'it', no matter the cost

The plan had been discussed to core, a human with unnaturally grey skin and seemingly hollow eyes, to capture this mysterious being.

With their so called 'many eyes and ears' they to had heard and concluded that this creature had to be involved with the anomalies. together they agreed that this possible threat to the multiverses safety had to be captured, contained and even studied if some of the scientists apart of the discussion had any say in the matter, an understandable request, since everyone was curious of what 'it' even was.

And so with the trap making skills Dream had learned being a homeless starving hobo, he had made many complicated and we'll made traps if he did say so himself, scattered around as many world's as he could

Seeing as the mysterious being seemed to have some form of magical abilities he had set the traps up to only be triggered by magic signatures, that way no poor unsuspecting animal investigating would not end up with at worst, a life threatening wound, at best a dart in it's butt.

Dream had already had the misfortune of triggering one if his traps by accident and ended up having an involuntary 4 hour power nap, so at least he knew that the trap worked just fine, if a little to well.

With his ability to Sense the presence of those around his traps and an alarm system set up dream was ready to play the long waiting game.

Traps baited with the mysterious figures seemingly favorite food, beef jerky and other random junk food he could ~~steal~~ find, eventually something would happen, even if it took years, he would be ready.

He didn't expect however for the traps to be triggered not even an hour after settling into his nap.

Dream jerked awake to the sound of his phone buzzing, signalling his trap had been triggered, yet he felt no presence from any of his traps.

Confused he check his phone, a hidden trip wire\net trap he had set up had been triggered in universe number 4573-21, he remembered that one, it had been the last universe he had decided to set up his trap for the day, A peaceful and mostly quiet universe aside from the occasion nosy fox hoping to steal his bait as he was setting up his trap.

Maybe...a fox or other animal had decided to pay his trap a visit?

But that shouldn't have triggered his trap, unless it was a magic animal, which he supposed could be possible...

he couldn't feel any presence in or around his trap, magical fox or not, so either whatever it was had got away with a treat for it's hard work or maybe he was just losing his touch.

Sighing dream jumped down and through a golden portal back to the clearing he had first landed in when visiting 4573-21.

Walking along the little forest path dream retied his cape back around his neck from when he had been using it as a makeshift blanket, him being so small it trailed behind him kicking up leaves and picking up dirt to come along for the ride.

Another dip in a lake seemed to be near in the future for both himself and his clock.

Chuckling to himself dream arrived at his trap sight and was stunned.

The trap had indeed been triggered and whatever it caught didn't let itself stay that way for long.

The hanging mental net had been torn to shreds. Lose chain and rope hung swaying lightly clanking together in the wind and torn up chip bags and beef jerky were scattered around the forest floor

What shocked dream most, a very large splattered puddle directly underneath the destroyed net and the dragging trail of black liquid leading deeper into the forest.

Dream couldn't breathe, it felt like if he did he would fall to pieces and never be able to get up again if he dared to exhale and just become a sad lump of positivity rotting on the forest floor.

This screaming voice in his head telling him to just go, that it was not worth it to follow the trail into the big bad forest, it was not what he had expected to experience when he envisioned this moment.

Gulping down his growing anxiety and trying to ignore the pleading to go do something else, anything else, he began following the mysterious trail deeper into the forest.

Following the tracks, staff summoned and ready to strick at any sudden movements, Dream noted the tracks seemed to show the one creating said tracks semmed to be... struggling

The foot prints, skeletal foot prints were spaced strangely, like they were drunk and trying to walk along a straight line but not having the ability to follow through

Soon, he saw 'it'....them.

Collapsed in the mud, a dirty brown clock hideing most of their features, outstretched a small skeleton arm poking out from underneath the robe, a strange pattern, maybe a tattoo showing off complicated lines and twirling loops on the length of the arm, their palm a dark grey and small, even smaller then his own, fingers curling slightly in on itself.

Cautiously but quickly dream kneeled down into the mud next to the stranger and placed a worried hand to rest on their back.

"He-hello?" Dream anxiously whispered, shaking the limp form after a few long seconds of silence.

Worry growing dream heaved the stranger onto their back

A face like his revealed itself, a 'sans' as the travelers of the multiverse would say.

Their sockets closed and mouth slightly opened to show blunt teeth like his own, lethargiclly letting out small puffs of breath into the cold air, a large black stain marked their right cheek.

Dream hesitantly traced the mark on the strangers cheek, a stain from the liquid that seemed to follow them? It looked dry and would take quite a bit of scrubbing to clean.

Dream pulled open the robe only to jerk it back into place, scandalous the stranger was bare underneath, face burning a golden yellow dream undid his cape and used it to shimmy under the robe and cover the bare skeletons pelvic area, only then did dream careful move aside the cloth.

Face still hot dream examined the stranger more, more tattoos danced across the skeletons ribs like a abstract painting, along with half healed scratches and infected looking cuts.

Down by their lower half and on their side a dart had planted itself deep into their dark ecto stomach.

Pulling the dart from his unsuspecting victim, dream watch with morbid fascination as a trickle of that same dark black liquid started to bubble up and drizzle down their side sluggishly.

Was this black stuff their blood? Dream quickly looked around him noting the now alarming amount pooling around them.

Now very worried for this hurt stranger dream careful wrapped them back up safely in their robe before huffing and pulling the skeleton onto his back, blush once again forming on his face feeling bare bones escaping their clock and brush his side.

Dream formed a portal to the first place he could think of to get help for this mysterious skeleton and get advice from one of his few real friends.

Dream leaped into the portal leading to 'blue's universe.


	2. Big blue house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's ya boi blue

Blues house was nothing special when it came to uniqueness if compared to all the other homes of the skeleton brothers of the multiverse but dream always felt cosy whenever he visited, now however it brought a sense of relief feeling the presence of two beings inside the house.

Jerking his unconscious passenger up more onto his back dream hurried up to his friends door and leaned forward to keep them balanced, he then used one hand to knock loudly on the door.

It was silent for all but 7 seconds before the sound of hurrying footsteps began getting louder and louder before the door was opened to reveal a tired and confused looking blue.

"Dream?" Blue questioned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before looking his friend over with growing concerned.

"Hi blue" dream grimaced seeing the shadows under his friends sockets.

"I'm sorry, but I think I might need some help" they said once again huffing the dead weight up higher onto his back.

Blue, seemingly snapping into a more awake state of mind blinked owlishly before fully taking in what exactly was draped over his friends back.

"Oh my stars! What happened? Here come inside, it's far to cold out here for the sick and injured!" Blue hurried to usher, practically dragged dream inside before slamming the door shut.

Carefully dream speed walked over to the couch to release his stranger onto it and made sure to inspect if his cape, turned waist cloth, was still keeping them decent.

Blue having finished locking the door and turning on some of the lights, walked over to dream and kneeled down next to the unnamed skeleton and began inspecting them.

"What happened to them dream? Aside from being another me, who is this?" Blue asked lifting up the strangers arm to rotate their wrist.

"I'm... I Happened and I dont actually know who they are" dream admitted feeling ashamed and embarrassed for his actions.

Blue jerked his head to face him eyes wide with concerned confusion.

" What? Dream what did you do?" blue hissed going back to his examination, gingerly poking around an ozing cut

"I didn't attack them or anything!" dream hurried to defend.

"They were caught in a trap I made, it's complicated!" Dream felt sweat roll down his back at the look of morbid curiosity he was receiving from blue.

"look, im sorry ill explain later, i promise, but right now i really need some help treating their wounds" dream asked taking his place on the floor beside blue, fiddling with his hands, unsure what to do with them.

blue hummed and placed his palm on the strangers forhead sighing in relieve

"they dont seem sick, but those cuts definently look infected, you keep watch of them while i go get my supplies, and um... maybe a pair of pants for them as well" blue murmered as he get up to head upstairs.

Dream watched them disappear upstairs before slumping in exhaustion, a long sigh escape past their teeth as he looked over the stranger.

"...who are you?" he whispered to the limp body, receiving no answer, just light puffs and silence.

Soon blue returned with a little white box, a bowl of boiled water and pants draped over his arm and returned to the couch, being careful, blue used the hot water to soak a small cloth and began to careful wash off the caked on mud and diet on their patients body.

"I'll take care of them, how about you go give yourself a bath, you look like you are in need of one" blue mumbled as he focused on his work.

Dream looked down and nodded to himself, he to was covered in a layer of grime, the black.. blood(?) Was not helping him seem sanitary either and his boots, which he was still wearing, completely soaked.

Sheepishly dream turned and looked at the mud tracks leading from the door straight to him.

Seeing dreams distress out of the corner of his eye blue placed a gentle hand on dreams arm and gave a tired but genuine smile.

"It's alright dream, we can take care of it later, go have that hot bath, I know you have been craving one recently"

Smiling in thank to his friend he got up, (took off his boots) and headed to the bathroom.

It turned out, a nice hot bath was exactly what he needed, as soon as the soapy water touched his bones he practically melted.

Sometimes he wondered if it was trying to get a job like a normal monster was worth it for the simple luxury of warm water.

But seeing as he had almost zero life skills aside from not dying from the elements and the occasional attempt on his life, contrary of his beloved brother, and also the fact he technically didn't exist to any world that would maybe higher him. he doubted he would be able to last more then a week before being fired, positive aura or not.

Letting his eyes drift close dream let his body sink till only his nose was peeking above the water, lazily scrubbing his body as he passively felt the emotions of the two owners of the house.

In a room close to him, he could feel that papyrus, or stretch as was his given code name, was currently having pleasant dreams.

Blues emotional state was mostly neutral, emotions neither overly positive or negative, aside from a slight feeling of confusion and a growing frustrated dissatisfaction.

Still no emotional presence felt from the stranger down stairs, seemingly still out cold.

A sound of confusion left him as he felt blues emotions suddenly spike, a feeling of relief flowing from the blue dressed skeleton before out of no where, stinging betrayal.

"Augh!" Blues startled cry shook the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) num num the blueberry

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make this longer but I was running out of time to post it before it got deleted.
> 
> Anyway, I can't wait to make ink wake up and bite someone :) because he feral and he no need no man, he's a strong independent woman god damn it


End file.
